universe_of_smash_bros_lawlfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Steven Star/Pokemon Marathon - Pokemon Black, White, Black 2, and White 2
...IT'S THE FINAL COUNTDOWN!!!! Ladies and gentleman…welcome to the 180 of the Pokemon series. Faraway from the last 4 Generations, we’re reach Unova. Under the same handheld of Diamond of Pearl, Black and White and their squeal shown up…with mixed reaction. Yes. We dealing something new. The first game where no past generation pokemon arrive, not even Pikachu. This is the true reboot of Pokemon and did it’s work? Well… Just a fair warning This is going to be a long one here. Black and White have the most story in the Pokemon series that not a spin-off and different like the Anime and Manga. This also go for it’s squeal. Yes, Black and White is also the first series where the game have a squeal instead of a third version. Oh boy… Black and White Plot Not even minute in and Professor Juniper leave you a gift box of Three Starter Pokemon (Snivy, Oshawett, and Tepig) for you (Hilbert/Hilda) and two friends, Cheren and Bianca. Choosing one Starter will led with Bianca getting the disadvantage type starter cover and Cheren getting the advantage type of the starter cover. You all later battle with your starters and fuck your room up. After which, you three head to Professor Juniper's lab, before a small look of Bianca and her father's argument about her Pokémon journey while Cheren is waiting. In the lab, Professor Juniper give each of the three a Pokédex to collect data of Pokemon around the Unova region (Keep it’s mind that it’s the new 150, but the past mon in the other generation, you need the National Dex post-game) and other stuff which happen in every Pokemon game. From then on, you set off on adventures through the Unova region. Along the way, the player, Cheren, and Bianca battle eight Gym Leaders, while trying to complete the Pokédex. After managing to obtain all eight Badges, the player will head to the Pokémon League to battle the Elite Four and the Champion…or do there! Yes, today meals of Villainous Team are Team Plasma. Once arrive in next town and learning more about stuff, their leader, Ghetsis held a rally, trying to get people to join Team Plasma's cause and liberate their Pokemon away. Plasma. Of course, they hypocrite who really just convincing trainer's Pokémon and observe shit, you just must guess that these fuckboy are fake ( :l ). This is also where you met a mysterious trainer a good nature Pokemon Trainer known as N. A trainer you encounter like Cheren and Bianca, who sees Pokémon as friends and who more generally rather amicable to you during your journey. Or is he! SPOILED Win all eight badges, you get the deal. The only real change is the first gym involved type advantage and disadvantage (Chili if you choose Snivy, Cilan if you choose Oshawatt, Chess if you choose Tepig) as well as the last gym battle being either Dragon (Black) or Iris (White), both holding Dragon type on their team. The main game share a theme of Truth and Ideals with legendary pokemons, Yin and Yang for short. Your rival, Cheren and Bianca, share this factor. During your journey, these two characters develop while at the same time, share a friendly rival with you. Bianca symbolize truth, often admits that she is not as strong as you and Cheren, but thinks about what she can do in life, decides to research and learn more about Pokémon with Juniper. Her father’s issues would later return and solve in Nimbus City, where Elesa help talk to her father about the journey and break his worry of her. Cheren on the other hand, symbolize ideal, having his goal becoming champion and striking to became stronger. But once meeting with the Unova Champion, Alder (lol, more spoiler), Cheren starts pondering about and what exactly it means to be strong. Both Cheren and Bianca are worth while rival and really get you interest over what happen next. PLAMSA!!!! The hypocrite known as Team Plasma, or if you like, the pokemon reason of PETA, are also involved in this large storyline of truth and ideal. As it’s turn out. N, the mysterious trainer, is revealed to be the King of Team Plasma, raised by Ghetsis, believing that Pokémon were getting hurt by humans and share the idea of liberating pokemon. N's sole purpose is to help Ghetsis and Team Plasma achieve their goal of liberating Pokemon is by his own truth/ideal. This led into he succeeds of befriending one of the legendary dragons (Zekrom for Black or Reshiram for White), which, later in the game, Ghetsis would threaten to use N’s dragon on the people if they don’t liberate their pokemon. That’s some challenge stuff, I heard stuff. ( o-o ) The only way to counter N’s dragon is with another dragon (Reshiram/Zekrom) with the Light/Dark Stone given by you, truth by you So you collect all 8 gym badges, have a great climax with Cheren and Bianca, and literally climb Victory Road in order to face the Pokemon League. But once defeating the Elite Fours...what this…N already reach you and defeated Alder before you? Yes. the first game where the Champion didn't the final boss. N triumphantly boasting over Alder and summon his castle that ambush and attach to the Pokémon League. You shall then travel through the castle with the other characters to find N and his legendary dragon, who claims to be the hero. Climbing throughout B’s Castle, You meet N is his throne room, with N summoning his dragon (Zekrom/Reshiram). However, the Light Stone/Dark Stone in your Bag is released and summons the second dragon hero, Reshiram/Zekrom, which you need to captures and uses to battle against N for the final battle...Or it is! Yes. Once after defeated N, Ghetsis arrive and angrily intervenes, revealing his intentions of creating Team Plasma for his own interests of power of…*sigh* taking over the world, and how N were merely use as his puppet. In a rage, Ghetsis battles the player in an attempt to eliminate any witnesses of the truth. However, one defeated Ghetsis, Alder and Cheren arrest him and drag him away from the castle. N apologizes for action cause by him and Team Plasma. He then walks to a hole to outside on edge of the throne room, lets out his legendary Pokémon and bids a final farewell to you. N was last seen on top of Zekrom/Reshiram, hovers above the clouds before accelerates away…. Post-Game Damn, that was a long one, and we haven’t reach Black 2 and White 2! O-O But might as well cover the post-game after beating N and Ghetsis. Shocking, there a bunch of thing to do during the game. After beating the game, Looker arrive inside of your house and explains that he needs help rounding up the other Seven Sages of Team Plasma that are hidden across Unova. If you wondering about the Seven Sages, these guy notable ranking members of Team Plasma who are met individually throughout the games with the Grunts. The group consists of Gorm, Bronius, Rood, Zinzolin, Giallo, Ryoku, and Ghetsis, before his defeated. They more or less there if you want to collect all of the TM, it’s optional, thou remember Zinzolin for later. Some area are unlocked, such as Black City/White Forest, Undella Town, and Lacunosa Town. Giant Chasm is also open in order to catch Kyurem (Remember him for later as well.) Other legendary being the three musketeers pokemon (Cobalion, Terrakion and Viridian) and and “I fucking hate these type of pokemon” Roaming Legendary known as Tornadus and Thundurus. (And if you got both, Landorus) Battle Subway is alway allow as Unova of the Battle Tower. The best part of Gen 5 is the weekly evert happen here, which is chosen by what date is happen. (Yes, this Gen has Seasons. :3) Which involved rematch with Bianca and Cheren (thou, sadly, only once for Cheren. :( ), battle with Sinnoh Champion Cynthia and a GameFreak employee based on Shigeki Morimoto, any repayable to help keep you interest. This may also help if you want to rematch the Elite Four and finally face Alder and became champion…or…sorta…I save my rant for Champion Iris -3- HIT IT LIKE FELAX! Black 2 and White 2 Yes. Not Pokemon Grey, Pokemon Black 2 and White 2. It’s a new refreshment of the series. Instead of a third update version of Black and White, Gamefreak finally added a squeal to these game in favor of continue the story like before. The one time a squeal came at the main core Pokemon game since Gold and Silver. A better light for Black 2 and White 2. Hehehehehe! ^w^ Plot Set 2 years after Black and White on a new area, Aspertia City, you (Nate/Rosa) and your “badass” children rival, Hugh receive your starter pokemons (Which are the same starter pokemon as before) thank with Professor Jupiter’s new assistant, Bianca. And lucky business, your hometown also hold a Gym Leader with another past character, Cheren, meaning the you and only you will collect the 8 gym leaders in order to reach the Pokémon League. Hugh, well, he have a different goal. But Shampoo, Team Plasma is back! Yes, they never disband after the past game are its now broken into two different forces. One force remains loyal to N and retains the same purpose; the other is loyal to Ghetsis and serves a new purpose: to take over Unova. Ghetsis wants to freeze Unova so that Team Plasma can steal every Pokémon in the region. Not Ghetsis didn’t alone, He appointed the “badass” Colress as the new official boss of Team Plasma and recruited Zinzolin to help him. SPOILER Same goal as before, with some changes. The first gym leader of Striation City, (Cilan Chili and Cress) decide to retired from being Gym Leaders to train more. The second gym leader, Leonora from Necrene Gym, stop down as a Gym Leader in favor focus on her work at the Nacrene Museum. (For Cheren still gave you the basic badge due to him being a Normal Type Gym Leader.) And the Ice Type Gym Leader of Icirrus City, “Badass” Brycen, also retiring in favor of became a film actor. The new gym leaders, beside Cheren, are Roxie in Virbank City, who the Poison Type Gym Leader and "Black Aquaman” Marlon in the new Humilau City, who the Water-Type Gym Leader and somehow the last gym. Then again, I can easily beat Drayden with a Dark Type using Foul Play. :3 I should mention that during your journey, you need encounter three musketeers pokemon, both main and post-game Hugh is a awesome rival. A respectful trainer, but not one to take easily. He help you around, but alway want to face you. Calm, but have a short temper. Hugh also back you up with Team Plasma is around, like Cheren and Bianca did. As it’s revealed, Hugh is training enough to beat the New Team Plasma. As it’s turn out, he hates Team Plasma because they stole a Purrloin his late grandfather had caught for his sister. He did find the Purrloin, but sadly evolve into a Liepard. ( :( ) At least Hugh and his sister agree it and keep Liepard at their own. (Awwww. :3) Team Plasma return maybe a fresh start since they more terrorist like. Colress is one badass boss, like a New N (Thou you face him 3 time. (Route 4, Pokemon World Tournament, and Plasma Frigate). His reason for siding with Team Plasma is to help his research on bringing forth the full power of Pokémon. He not really a bad guy, just doing his job. This is shown by he disagrees with the old Team Plasma's ambitions to liberate Pokémon from the grasps of humans. Hell, do I even need to remind you of this: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=s6josPnHF94 (Best of all is how he can be rematched. :3) Oh yeah, might as well because New Team Plasma and how it’s related the main legendary pokemon, Kyurem. Near the end of the game, New Team Plasma's plan is revealed was to freeze Unova by using their technology and the power of the legendary Pokémon, Kyurem. Shit can shit under Giant Chasm which you and Hugh enter in. After facing Colress and Shadow Traid (where the same evert of Hugh and Liepard), you meet Ghetsis and Kyurem, where Ghetsis decide to killed you with Kyurem’s power. Thankfully, N and his dragon’s return (Zekrom/Reshiram) to save you in time before that happen. Sadly, this is where Ghetsis uses the DNA Splicers that were stolen earlier on Kyurem, whose frozen wings shatter, revealing a set of energy absorbing node-like appendages. Kyurem then blasts Zekrom/Reshiram, sealing it back up in the Dark/Light Stone. Kyurem later absorbs the stone, fusing the two dragons together to make an even stronger dragon, Black/White Kyurem. The player then defeats the dragon (you can’t catch it, thou.), separating it back into two, and later Ghetsis. Defeating Kyurem and Ghetsis led to Kyurem fleeing away and Ghetsis suffers a mental breakdown, taken away by the Shadow Traid. (It’s hinted that Ghetsis died, by the way. :l) N then united with his dragon, flyaway. Don’t worry, you get Kyurem and Zekrom/Reshiram post-game) After facing the 8 Gym Badges, you reach the new Victory Road, the Elite Four, and later the new champion, *sigh* Iris. I going to make it’s short, I don’t really hate Iris as in the past, but I find her battle disappointment. I still wish Alder was the final boss, if not, maybe Benga or even Hilbert/Hilda. :P At least her type-use is better than Wallece “FUCKING WATER”! Post-Game Oh my god. So much staff! OwO Many inaccessible parts of Unova is added in the past game you can’t pass in the main game. Once facing Hugh in Umbrella Town, you can follow N’s Zoroark to find his castle under the Pokemon League. Here, you face N with Zekrom/Reshiram. Defeating him led to the legendary dragon pokemon return back to stone, where you take it to the Dragonspiral Tower and face Zekrom/Reshiram again, ready to catch it. This is also where you need to catch Kyurem, where he return into his home. Speaking of which, several past legendary shown up here in Unova…and no roaming one. :) (Still evert one thou. :( ) The same deal of Post-Game Feature is present in Black and White, with a few more. Many strong trainers is present post-game and can be rematches. A quest involving Yancy and Curtis, new stuff such as Join Avenue Royal Unova, Rematch with the Elite Fours…and the mother load of these game, Pokestuido, Pokémon World Tournament, and Unovalink, OH MY GOD, THIS IS THE BEST POKEMON GAME EVER!!!! :DDDDDDDDD Gameplay *Panting* So I even need to ask the change. Really, the game have some change that mostly added the best contact with removed contact and stuff in the overworld and battling. Not to mention unless since Wi-Fi with Black and White are dead. But might as well added a few thing. TM last forever, Triple and Rotation Battle, Improved Breeding, Seasons, Hidden Ability, how you can transfer past DS game with these him…hehehehe. :3 I really love the added detail in these game. Animation Sprite and The battle music when special evert happen. Really, this is a prime shown of GameFreak living the hype of Generation V, as the ultimate Generation ever. As much as I want to go into more detail, I wish playing it shown how Black and White really set up. In fact…I can’t really think of issues with Pokemon Black and White. The first game made you adapt to the new pokemon and the second game let you have it all. The only real problem I can think of are a few. Unova may feel strangle forward when compeer to other region. Hidden Ability might be screwy, especially people with weather effect. The New Pokemon might not be my taste since half of which feel like Homages to older one. Iris being champion was disappointing and if you wanna go non-canon, Pokemon Black and White Anime, also known as the Best Movie series, IS AWWWWWFUL!!!!! Result But you know what, I been willing to forgiven all the negative and say that Black and White is one hell of a game to play thought. It’s add all good thing in the past Generations and mix their onto this games. Dare I say…this is the favorite generation ever. Even more so that Gen 3. Yes, it’s true. Pokemon Black and Pokemon White 2 are my most favorite main Pokemon main ever. It introduced a lot of new ideas and had the best story of any Pokemon game. Really, the only reason why Pokemon fan rank this generation the worst is because of their “Nostalgia Bias”. However, this is easily the best of the series, with a great plot and a lot of the characters actually having personality. For me, an aspect I love about a new generation is that I can always find new favorite Pokémon, so I'm really glad they made us exclusively use these Pokémon because there were plenty of critters in Unova that I have grown to love. The only thing I didn't like was how bland the region itself was, but then again, most of the Pokémon worlds seem that way to me compared to Kalos and Hoenn. End of the Marathon This is where I reach the ending point. I decide to not review X and Y and the Hoenn Remake because I don’t want to end this marathon on a bitter note. Put simple, I found XY to be a horrible disappointment despite all the wonderful additions to the game mechanics and more cool Pokémon. Unfortunately, I found the main campaign to be an absolute chore and uninspiring, the nostalgia with other past generation pokemon overwrite the new one, and outside of that, there was really not much else to do, hence the disappointment, not to mention a piss-pour post-game. Literally, I reset Pokemon X most time than ever. I want to review Gen 6 when Pokemon Z is release or the generation ended. So with that...stay gold. Category:Blog posts